Fix you
by pearlwalrus
Summary: Stephanie and Christian have been best friends since they were young, can he help her when she needs him most?What if another loves her? can he protect her from the world, more than one loves her, but love and hate lie hand in hand.
1. Part one chapter one: An idea

Just playing with words….

Stephanie stood, back to the door, sliding slowly down to the floor. The stone was cold, not as cold as the heart as her father, she put her head in her hands shaking slightly, the wavy chestnut hair falling out of its pins. She breathed out leaning back on the door her fathers words echoing in the back of her head 'you SHALL marry him, or there is no use for thee and thee shall meet thou doom.' She had then replied 'You cannot, would not kill your own daughter, princess and all! Even I would not think you were that wicked!' his evil smile that followed would haunt her till the day she died.

Faced with the prospect of marrying an old oaf or death, the choices didn't give her much hope. She stretched out her long legs and stared at her hands in her lap, she looked up, her hazel eyes looking at the stars.

A thought conjured up in her mind, a friend Stephanie had once had, a long time ago but he might help her in her seek for refuge. Christian…..


	2. Part one chapter two:the bandits

More words….

Her palomino mare's flanks pounded as, by the cover of nightfall, she escaped. The stars twinkling and the moon bright, she had brought only two dresses, a few coins and her prized possession and only thing of real value she owned, her tiara. The golden, pinkish light was slowly creeping up over the rolling hills which surrounded her, and for the first moment in a long time she smiled, feeling almost content.

Coming from the woods she emerged onto the dirt path the headed towards the capitol. The previous king had installed a set of roads so every person within the kingdom could find his or her way towards the city, which turned out to be very wise, especially when they had been invaded three years ago from the Germalestlians, the empire's most wealthy neighbour and rival. Plus it made it easier for news to travel quickly throughout the realm.

As she kicked the horse into a light trot heading slowly along the dirt road, she heard a noise behind her glancing behind her she saw a few men, about six of them, emerging from the dense, green woodland.

'Excuse me missy? Could you help us with somethin'?' a tallish red head, obviously the leader, yelled, his cruel voice tinted with repulsive, sarcastic humour, and nudged his horse into a slow canter, it's brownish coat obviously had been mistreated. _A bad horse for a bad man, _she thought.

In response she simply rode on not looking back, she heard their wicked laughing following her and the sounds of horses galloping after her. 'Please missy we mean no harm…. Just a bit'a fun….. And maybe your money.' _Bandits!_ Her mind spun, as looking down, she urged her horse into a gallop. Not realising she had headed straight off the track into very small enclosed clearing, she abruptly turned her horse around and saw the bandits had followed her and were now circling her like vultures around their prey, cat calling and taunting her.

Panicking, she pushed her horse into the solid, opaque shrubbery that surrounded her. Pushing forward she was now completely surrounded by the dense, shadowy bushland, she rode on thorns and stray branches pulling at the dainty sleeves of her dress and cutting her skin. Her fear made the forest seem darker and somewhat evil…

With a loud crashing and breaking of branches she escaped, her horses jumping steadily into a gallop, leaving nought but a bare patch where her horse had just been. But the bandits were hot on her trail, not letting obvious wealth slip from their grasp.

Over an hour later when she had finally eluded the clutch of the bandits she slowed her horse to a gentle walk, the sun was almost at its highest point as she approached a glistening lake surrounded by green trees she decided to stop for a while….

* * *

**A/N. I have no idea where _Germalestlians _came from… even to myself I was sitting here going WTF! Like it? Hope you do. :) and im sorry if some of the horsey stuff you don't get or I stuffed up coz I used to love horses but now I kinda don't….. **

**We have ALMOST met Christian! Aww cute….. did you like it? Next chapter is probs gonna also be about Christian AND her family coz we only really know about the villain father… more to come!**

**Its also gonna be longer….. I kinda bludge on writing longly….. I strongly agree with "its quality not quantity!"**

**I know in this chapter the plot didn't really go anywhere but im just experimenting with words and don't really expect it to be good. Do people prefere shorter chapters more often or longer chapters a lot less often? **

**thanks for reviewing! You guys r soo inspiring love you all! I didn't ACTUALLY think anyone would…. Hope this isn't bad**

**thanks to:**

stargate rules!

GreatMotherG

hoolihoopgrl131- no not a flashback but next chapter I will!

Dream Phantom

li'l bling bling

Moonlight Enchantments


	3. Part one chapter three: For Rememberance

A little more….

As she approached the lake she shook her head violently, the remaining pins falling out as her chestnut hair glistening in the sun looking somewhat lighter than it usually did. Her eyes twinkled as she thought of her brothers at home, what they would be doing, would they would miss her? As she thought this memories from her childhood glided into her mind…

_He picked her up delicately and placed her on his dark horse, she sniffed quietly. He mounted up gently behind her and kissed her on the cheek. 'It's all right now, he's gone.' William, one of Stephanie's two brothers, said quietly into her ear. Usually they ignored her or teased but under that was loving care and concern. They never left her alone with their father for long but just before he had summoned her closer to his riding party and when she had replied to curtly to one of his questions he struck her, hard, upon the cheek she fell and with the echoing noise of men's laughter, she had left her horse and run deep within the forest. Scared, alone and lost, without a horse she had stood quaking with fear, the friendly forest never had seemed quite so daunting before, but being only seven she hadn't ever been in this deep before. The darkness overrode her thoughts and all she heard was the sounds of distant animals, she stepped back, stumbled and before long she sat shivering on the ground knowing she was going to die. As soon as she realised that she heard the sounds of a pair of horses bounding under the bushy landscape. She stood up, ready to fight who- or whatever was going to hurt her. She planted her feet and with tears still falling from her face, dug her feet into the muddy dirt, picking up a stick to defend herself. But it turned out only to be William and Samuel, her two older brothers. William was five years her senior, and heir to the throne, Samuel was three years elder and never let her forget it. _

'_Stephy!' William said as he dismounted and placed her onto the horse…._

_Then Stephanie's mothers voice came back, only a faraway tune. Her mother wasn't a great singer, or loud, but it was the comfort and tingling warmth it brought that made an amazing memory. She had only been five when her mother had died and her father had hated her from then on. Blaming Stephanie for being a weakling girl and looking so much like her mother had. The voice slowly floated off leaving another recollection in its place…_

_Christian. Smiling down at her. Knowing exactly what she was thinking. It didn't seem to be an exact memory just him as he always was, sweet. Even when one of his other four other brothers were teasing her and even though he was four years older than her, he had always defended her. Never once could she recall him bullying her or ignoring her. She had known him for many years, and spent two months with him when she was five, just before her mother had died, and when she was nine and had spent four years with him. They had been great friends, wandering his home, exploring the lands surrounding, playing tricks on servants, courtiers and his brothers alike, dancing at balls… _

She snapped out of her reminiscences from the past and shoved them to the back of her mind. She abruptly stopped her horse and dismounted. In the distance a pair of eyes was watching her. Still beside the lake, leading her horse to a near by tree she took off her bridle and untied a piece of rope from the saddle and tethered her there.

After a quick inspection of the knot she had tied, she walked and sat down on the bank of the river. Pulling her skirts up slightly Stephanie took off her now brown shoes and stuck her feet in the water. The cool aqua liquids peace was disturbed sending waves of ripples though the calm lake. As she watched them she thought that she would have a bit of a dip so she slowly unclasped and untied the layers of her dress until she was left with the very bottom layer which she kept on, _just incase, _ She thought although the chances of ACTUALLY seeing someone was very, very slim.

She eased her self gracefully into the water, she waded into the slightly deeper sections of the lake, avoiding the waterweed. She lay on her back thinking about where she was going and whom she was going to see very soon. Her life would be complete, no father to annoy her or boss her or try to make her marry an unseemly old oaf. Now sitting on the sand bank she was scooping the sand up and down with her hands cupped.

'Now Stephanie can you ever be circumspect?' a deep voice said from behind her.

She froze.

**This was mainly flashbacks…. That's if you haven't yet noticed… thanks for reading. Does anyone want more flashbacks? Coz im not sure if you should know more about her family, Christian, old friends and stuff or not and keep it a mystery. **

**More to come**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone who did.**

**(btw my teacher last year told me I was uncircumspect on my report so I thought id wedge it in somewhere!' and the speaker said that because she was wearing not much at the time) **


	4. Part one Chapter four: An escort

Here we go with the words again….

Surprised she stumbled unceremoniously backwards into the water, the booming laugh that followed her was certainly not kindly met. If she had not seen his face she wouldn't have recognised his voice, but he had the infamous sharp cheekbones, sandy brown haired looks innate to most of the Howell descendants.

She stood up and surveyed him, being a great deal shorter and two years his junior this was not an easy task.

'My lady?' his bluish-green, slightly small, eyes pierced into her as he held out his left hand to help her out of the water.

'Peter Jacob Howell, prince of Navarre, didn't your royal mother ever teach you not to sneak up on gentle ladies? Especially monarch's daughters?' she scoffed, taking his hand. His strong calloused grip hauling her upwards, with his light, regal grace, onto the bank.

He grinned devilishly, 'And who may this _Lady _be? And where be she going without an escort?' raising an eyebrow.

'Just because the gentile courtiers from your nation swoon at the slightest vista of discomfort doesn't mean that every slightly docile lady may not. And she be going to beg an audience with dearest Christian.'

He slightly raised his head in an imperious, haughty manner. 'You always favoured him to me. I never quite understood why. But I have you now, don't I?' He was close to her, too close for comfort. She looked down her expression cold as he looked on to her with a possessive glare, making her fell naked. 'And how do you know Christian will not turn you out?' the look flickered away and was replaced with his good humoured eyes.

She only smiled in response, pondering the possesive glare she had ust recievedand walked over to the small dirty pile of clothes where she had left them next to her horse. From behind Peter stalked over and slumped next to her, leaning against a rough tree stump, staring noticeably at her chest.

Stephanie ringed her hair to remove the excess water, before donning her clothing. 'Have you ever known Christian to turn anybody out? Even the outcasts and slaves feel welcome in his house. I'm surprised he hasn't yet appealed for slavery to be diminished within your realm.'

'He has, to my father many times! And you aren't yet to inquire about my health and the health of my brothers? Have you grown heartless as well as attractive and quiet amiable in temperate?'

'Ah! As you were so kind to remind me, my manners seem to be dwindling at this long ride to your motherland. May I inquire after you brothers?'

'All fine, in good health.'

'And your father? Mother?'

'Same old.'

'Amazing, we have progressed to two word answers! Peter? You never told me you were studying….' She smiled mischievously and imitated him with a mock-arrogant throw of the head.

He clutched his heart in a teasing manner, pretending to have an arrow in his heart, 'My dearest tender lady! How could you wound me such in your mockery of my deep and meaningful feelings for you!' he said sarcastically. 'But it would be my chivalrous and proud honour to be your escort while heading towards the capitol of this great nation,' he stood up and bowed low.

In response Stephanie giggled in a ridiculously high and giddy manor and curtsied low, batted her eyelashes in an absoluteridiculous manner 'it would be my absolute pleasure if a gentleman such as yourself would escort my humble self!' she said with outrageous enthusiasm and dropping the prim and proper act, snorted.

They laughed together and she had almost forgotten the controlling look he had given her, but it was still there as they mounted up and headed towards the capitol at a steady pace.

* * *

**Haha I bet everyone thought it was Christian! Well originally it was going to be and that's why it took me ages to update because I had to change ¾ of it. btw next chapter is almost up.. you most probably will meet the imfamous chrisitian...:)**

**PEARLWALRUS' GUYS NAMES (mainly for myself)**

**James, Robert, Leopold, Hubert,Christian,Ralph, Richard, Andrew, Lewis, George, peter….**

**Thanks to:**

li'l bling bling- to be circumspect is to be like proper and doing the right thing and acting the right way in public…ect, thnx for reviewing

hoolihoopgrl131- thnx for reviewing!


	5. Part one Chapter five: The Capitol

A tad more seemingly meaningless words……..

'Why are you dropping all your plans to accompany me?' she enquired after the first day.

'I was just on my way back from border patrols, when I happened to stumble upon thee. Such beauty cannot be ignored.' He said seriously and reached over to tweak her nose. A silly grin coming over his face and he urged his horse onwards forcing her to follow.

They rode for the next few hours until they come across a small alcove along on of the hillsides. The rocky hillside gave way to mountains along the north side of their route.

Stopping to make camp he built a fire as she set out there bed rolls. 'Dear, wouldn't you want to share a bed roll?' he said in absolute sincerity.

'Get over yourself Peter Jake. I'm not your dear and certainly not going to ruin my virtue by sleeping with thee at such a moment as this.' She smiled venomously.

'Even a prince of the richest realm in the world?'

'Even.'

He approached her from the now thriving fire he had just built. 'You know I could make you.' He replied slowly, she saw his muscles tense as he placed a large hand on her shoulder, running it down her bare arm taking in the silkiness skin ofyouth.

She involuntarily shivered, while her breath was knocked out of her from his lack of decorum.

He leant down and whispered in her ear 'I want you. Even though thou art but the naive age of sixteen and I am nineteen. I shall have you now, in a cave, or when we return to the castle.'

'No decent noble in the world would dare talk and treat me as you have just done.' she said averting her eyes.

'Except mabye me.'

Her breathing returned as she stepped back onto the stone wall, he leaned down for a kiss, pinning her against the wall…

WHAM.

She struck him and ducked from his angry leer, seeing the white hand mark turn red.

'Never shall I submit to such a 'proposal',' she sneered, hiding her fear well.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. Placing an arm around her waist 'I have you know don't I?' she struggled hopelessly her act failing, as he laughed, enjoying the power trip it gave him.

He released her causing her to fall to the ground, he stroked her silky hair while going outside while she slept. Her dreams filled without Christian, William or Samuel to protect her as dark shadows chased her through endless corridors and shadows ever drawing closer.

A day later they came across the main city, noises and sounds she had dreamt of for the last seven years. The barterers with their goods for sale, children playing in the streets, haughty nobles on their horses avoiding all of the commoners, prostitutes leering at wealthy merchants, tax collectors, and many more innocent people going about their daily routines throughout the city. Exotic smells from spices from across the oceans met her nose making her mouth water, silks ran across her fingers as she leant down from atop her horse.

It took them another hour to come to the centre of the havoc which was the Capital, the palace. It stood tall and proud under a dimming sun, the stone took in the light and she could see in the windows, children playing, servants working, nobles playing their games, a couple kissing on the wall, the kings guard atop the battlements and walls,all the telltale signs of a thriving community. The turrets are towers spindled upward, flags set in the realms colours, sunshine yellow and blood red, emerging from every tower, balcony and window.

The grey gates with iron interlaced stakes stood and recognising a prince, saluted and hurriedly the huge gate was slowly opened.

'And now to find Christian.' Peter stated, having their steeds attended to within the stables.

They filled through what seemed to be endless corridors and rooms but to no avail. There was no Christian to be found and no one knew where he seemed to be. The gardens, practice courts, ballrooms, the stable, but still no Christian. She had dismissed the prince and wandered meaninglessly on her own.

Stephanie had long given up searching to find where his castle duties had led him, but instead was wandering the halls until she came upon the portrait room.

In her childhood it had always been an escape from the outside world especially after her mother's death. While she was gazing at the majestic frames and portraits of past monarchs and aristocrats, she came upon a broad shouldered man with richly tailored clothing and blonde hair, she didn't recognise the face in the failing light and she of course hadn't been in there forover five years.

A man was standing also admirering the portraits and startled at the sound of another, his hand flying to the pommel of his sword, put still not turning.

'Excuse me my lord I meant not to disturb thee while having a quiet retreat.' She bowed her head and curtsied and he glaced over.

A tall, light browned haired figure turned around, green eyes almost piercing her mind through her own brown ones.

'Stephanie?' she looked up.

'Christian?'

In shock he slowly came closer, placing a hand on her face to push aside a hair that had come down from her bun. She took a sharp intake of breath, the last time she had been this close to a man she had almost been taken without being willing.

'Please Christian I beseech thee! Help me. I need thee!' She started breathing rapidly and her knees crumbled, holding onto his arm, he looked down bewildered. 'I had nowhere else to go…'

Kneeling beside her he put his hands over hers. A sudden warmth radiating from his large gentle frame, feeling her throbbing, aching loneliness.

'Thou should not presume such folly in future.' _my dearest, tender Stephanie, your back….._

* * *

**I only updated yesterday this is quite odd for me! I think I might rewrite this chapter coz its not very good. BUT WE MET CHRISTIAN! Well we didn't find out much about him eg. Where hes from, what he does, whos his family, what he looks like….**

Thanks:

li'l bling bling

GreatMotherG


	6. Part one Chapter six: Secret Place

_The words are back in motion once more… _

The messengers were being sent out at last, slowly all over the continent the word was out. The princess was missing. But unaware to it all she sat, her eyes alert of the smallest detail as the ladies of the court were at brunch.

Taking in the fine minutiae detail of the chairs, table, roof, windows, practically anything WITH detail, she sat with her hands in her lap, sitting straight and her feet slightly crossed. Her etiquette had always been of an impeccably high standard but her tolerance levels were low. Smiling politely and answering short, but not rude, answers. Don't get her wrong, she wasn't very spoiled, she just thought the company of these ladies, how ever rich, boring.

The food was exquisite but the talk was quite boring, the talk hardly strayed from fashion, the eligibility of the princes and horrible gossip.

'Fare-thee-well!' one of the slightly older and withered duchesses stated after another hour and a quarter. 'Anon, goodbye.' I said rising. They also rose and slowly walked towards the door. Outside all started to disband from small talk and get ready for lunch which was in three hours.

Stephanie very slowly headed towards one corridor until a pair of hands caught hers and another grabbed her shoulders and pulled. Stifling a scream with their hands,she stumbled backwards, they swiftly led her down a corridor until they were at the other side of the palace. And she sat where they led her. The dark shadows came towards her, presenting their faces. She smiled at them sweetly and they smiled back.

'Why didn't you scream or wail?' Jeremy asked slightly distressed.

Timothy looked at her, and a realisation dawned on him. 'She knew it was us.'

Stephanie shrugged, 'Well I taught you all the basics of your trickery!' She smiled roguishly, winking.

'I guess,' Jeremy said slightly misbelieving 'Still thou could've made it _slightly_ fun.'

Jem and Tim were two of Prince Peter Jacobs's brothers, who were identical twins making it easier to get out of trouble or to confuse people. They were always a nuisance and trouble, Stephanie had taught them almost all they presently knew about being a trickster.

Raising her eye brows she looked at them, 'That wasn't even funny! I expected more from my prime pupils!'

'Sure it was!' Tim said with his shifty eyes.

'By the way Steph we are your ONLY pupils.' Jem added

Stephanie snorted, 'so still expected more, and yeah twasreally hilarious, I'm laughing soo hard you cant even notice it.' Standing up she walked towards the door. 'Well, fare-thee-well then.'

'Wait! Steph, come on, here us out ok?' Jem said pleadingly. Steph glanced at Tim who smiled mischievously.

'Fine but just this once, because I have nothing better to do. This better be worth my time!'

Twenty minutes later they were outside next to the woods.

'How bout now?' Stephanie asked for the four hundredth time.

'No!' they answered in unison, they were outside searching the grounds.

'Now?' she smiled weakly.

'Hey, if you ask constantly are your chances of us answering what kind of prank were playing going to get any higher?' Jem asked as Tim giggled.

'Found them!' Tim proclaimed.

'Excellent! What is it?'

Shoving it into his pocket Tim just giggled more and ran off, closely followed by Jem.

'Didn't they ever tell you ladies don't run?' Steph yelled after them, soon hot on their heels, her hair flowing and glistening behind her.

Running to the courtyard they slowed, walking through a side, servant's door. As they walked along, headed towards the kitchen they stopped.

'Ok Steph? You stay here. We'll be back soon.'

To Steph what seemed like forever passed until they twins came bolting down the passage from the kitchens holding a brown cake with decorated cream on the top.

'Chocolate? Can I have some?' Steph asked hopefully.

'Sure Steph you can ruin our whole plan!' Tim said smiling sarcastically, 'In other words, no you cant have some.'

She was slightly disheartened but excited about the prank that was still to come.

'Ok Steph this is what we want you to do,' they then explained to her all about how she was to walk in and sit with the ladies of the courtwhile they ate their lunch and the prank would be played while she was in the room, when it happened she would take a hasty retreat, and run as far away as possible, hoping to escape the wrath of their parents.

She walked gracefully in and sat down in an unoccupied chair and soon after the lunch was served, every rich food thinkable was brought in my servants in many different courses. Though she ate nothing out of suspicion of the trick, but the whole meal went without trouble and she was slowly starting to relax as desert was brought out.

A richly creamed dark brown cake was brought out and she thought it looked slightly familiar. _Déjà vu… _she thought.

But as it got closer she realised that it really did look familiar, the boys cake!

'Doesn't it look delicious?' she said to her neighbour, holding in a giggle.

'Excellent,' a stuffy Duchess replied from her left.

But as the cake was put on the table it seemed to be slightly moving.

As a richly dressed lady reached over to cut a piece off the finely adorned brown cake, it moved and two brightgreen frogs jumped out.

'Frogs!' they all jumped and squirmed about. The dirt from the dirt pie quickly covering the pristine white table cloth and the women's clothing, hardly stifling a laugh she saw Tim and Jem's faces watching through the door.

What happened next was extremely hilarious to witness, havoc broke out. Women were jumping about trying to stand on the tables, but squashing the food, they knocked over chairs and vases and within moments the room was wrecked.

Giving her the thumbs up, they raced over to her and they made their escape.

They quickly stepped to the corridor, running as hard as they could until they were so out of breath from laughing and running they collapsed on the ground. Rolling on the ground, quick footsteps came into hearing range and they stopped laughing, but were still giggling.

'Jeremy! Timothy! What do you think you are doing?' Christian came into view, a very stern look on his face.

She looked around, just to seethe twinsretreating backs whip around the corners.

'Thanks guys!' she yelled after them. Looking back up at Christian from the ground Steph realised that he was smiling, she started to laugh again, shaking her head.

'Didn't actually think I had become a tart now did you?' he smiled offering her his hand.

She took his large, strong hand and he pulled her up.

'Thanks.' She said while laughing softly.

'You've only been here a few days and already you're organising their little pranks.' He clicked his tongue.

'I honestly did not organise it!' her laughter abruptly stopped.

'Sure, sure, whatever you say, princess!'

She rolled her eyes and huffed while she started walking back to her rooms.

'Hey, wait up! By the way, I have to show you our spot. You haven't seen it in ages.' He jogged after her.

'Tomorrow.'

'Now?'

'Tomorrow?'

'Now?'

'Im stuborrn, im not going with you ok? Tomorrow, mabye.'

'Come on Stephie…. now!' he started walking and she followed.

'Tomorrow. Stop whining.'

'Why not now?'

'Cause I have to rest.'

He snorted indignantly, 'What is it,' he looked out the closest window, ' around four? You honestly don't need you're rest.'

'Sure I do. I'm a dainty little princess remember?'

'Well you don't need beauty rest, and you don't look tired. And most ladys just pretend to be dainty, I have known you all my life and you my dear, are certainly NOT dainty.'

'Looks can be deceiving.'

'Too bad we're here now.'

She glanced around and to her surprise she noticed he had talked her all the way to their spot.

'Am I really all that easy to manipulate?' sheasked bitterly, half to herself.

'Yes.' He called over his shoulder as he sat down on the bench that sat looking across the forest.

'Remember when we thought this was the whole world?' she said sitting down.

The small room was at the top of a tower, it was extremely hard to get into, the stairs were hidden under a suit of knights armour and it was covered in dust most of the time except when Christian and Stephanie were together. When they were little they vowed tonever come to"Their Place" without the other. Once up the stairs you had to pick the lock but once inside it's worth the thousand, harrowing,steps.It was one of the tallest towers but it only contained a single room, with astone bench thatlooks over theforrest surrounding the castle.

'It's my whole world.' He answered cryptically.

'You know what I mean. If you wanted to you would just ride off, go anywhere you wanted to.'

'Not anymore I couldn't.'

'Why not? You own a few dozen horses, and enough funds to support yourself for a thousand years! Simple.'

'Same for you though.'

'No its not.'

'Yes it is. You just walked out on your father.'

'What was I supposed to do, Christian? Stand there and watch myself live out my boring life married to Lord Obese Disgusting Freakshow Man?'

'Very ladylike nickname Steph, I guess not. But you still left.'

'The funniest part is he probably has just realised I have gone missing. Still he probably wont even try and find me, justconvince everyone I had died of something. Eventually even Sam and Will will forget about me, they'll go on with their lives,' She said bitterly.

'Steph, he has started looking for you. The whole continent knows about it, the princess who escaped, Sam and Will wont ever forget you. They are the most noble men I have ever met.' Her breathing quickened but he spoke again, 'I will protect you.' He said bravely, she shrugged.

'I guess you can try. Still probably wont work. By the way you still didn't answer my previous question.'

'Was that the why I cant I just escape question?' she nodded ' well I guess I couldn't just desert everyone like that, people that I love and care about, my country, it is my life, without it I am lost.' His chivalrous side coming through as he spoke these words.

'If you really wanted to explore, there's a whole world out there, far too vast just to sit in one kingdom your entire life.'

'By the way, we can't tell anyone about who you are or why you're here. No one ok? Promise me that you won't go outside your rooms without Tim, Jem, Peter or me.'

'Fine I won't go outside without you.'

'Promise it Steph. Sware on the holiness of this castle and um.. our spot, sware on our spot.'

'I promise not to leave my chambers without Christian, Jeremy, Timothy or Peter Jacob. I sware I will not leave my rooms without an escort, I sware it on Christian and Stephanie's magical spot and the holiness of this castle. Happy?'

'Very much so.' He beamed

'I don't know though. I mean I can stay undetected forever, I'll have to leave some time. I think I may come back someday.' She rested her head on his shoulder looking out to the horizon. 'It was nice seeing you again but I guess I better find another place to hide out for a while.'

'There's something you should know. He placed fifty thousand gold on you, dead or alive to be brought back to him.' He looked uncertainly up at her with his large brown eyes.

'All that shimmers in this world is bound to fade away at some time, I may fade quicker but I would rather be snuffed like a candle, quick and painless rather than live a long life, dangling on the edge, waiting to be burned by the flame.' She smiled resignedly up at him.

He put his arm around her shoulder carefully. 'Stay with me for a while. Then we shall go gallivanting off on adventures. Wherever you want to go.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'You shall be my knight in shining armour, and I your maiden in distress. Will you teach me how to use a sword, Chris? Then I can help you kill the evil minions and dragons.'

He chuckled, 'If you like. We'll kill the evils of the world and save the needy, you and I.'

'I'm looking forward to this. You promised. You cant ever brake a promise.'

'I wont.'

They stayed up very late watching the sun set and planning their mighty adventure, until very late when she fell asleep talking and he carried her back to her chambers.

* * *

**OK, ok, I know, I haven't updated for like ever. And have no excuse for it, except I started writing a new story, Ballerina, which feels like its really going somewhere by the way if anyone cares chapter five is almost up only a few more hundred words to go! Awesome well back to this…. Yeah. Here it is! Next chap shall be up soon, shifty eyes … promise cough cough…. Thnx for reading!**

**People who are awesome,(woo hoo! Keep up your awesome reviewingness!): **

GreatMotherG

li'l bling bling

hoolihoopgrl131


	7. Part one Chapter seven: Quarrells

_A little more mess…_

"Where is she!" the king boomed out over the oversized hall.

"I am unsure of that father." William replied to his father calmly.

"She has been gone for over two weeks! THIS IS UNEXEPTABLE! I shall have someone's head for this!"

"Father calm down." Samuel came into the conversation as calm as William, they were both sure that where ever Steph had gone she would be safe.

"Calm down? That girl is taking up MY time and MY money!" he stood up, his richly ornamented hand grasping his glass goblet of rich wine.

"Father, we do not know were she is. Nobody does." It was Samuel again and with these words the tyrant king grew even more livid.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BOY!" Samuel ducked as his finely madem, one of a kind, goblet was hurled towards him at full speed, it smashed on the stone wall behind him and the rich red stained the dull, fading grey, oozing down slowly.

Samuel shrugged in Williams direction and stalked out sullenly and the king took his seat once more, breathing very deeply.

"Father, let us think about this rationally in the morning, it is the eleventh hour and we should take to our beds."

"Traitor! You think I am drunk! I am perfectly rational!" he slurred as he spoke.

"Yes father you are very sober," William rolled his eyes with inpatience "but it is late and we have more meetings with the royal advisers. Oh and Lord Masheder has stated it is quiet vexed with the situation and is unsure wether it is worth marriage to wait this long."

"My daughter, is the most beautiful girl in the known civilised world! How DARE he!" standing up too quickly, he stumbled and fell flat on his face.

Stifling a laugh William looked at his father with raised eyebrows "Go to bed Father." he said plainly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am the king!"

"But who's the one on the ground? Goodnight _father_." Rolling his eyes William walked up to his magnificent rooms. As he arrived he noticed it was unlocked at the door was open, drawing his knife from his bootstrap he edged towards the threshold.

Peering inside he placed the sharp blade back in his boot, it was only Samuel.

"Do you really think she's ok?" Samuel looked anxious.

"Personally I think she is fine. Have you ever known our little Stephie to be unprepared? She didn't just walk out, father still hasn't realised that she took her horse, food supplies for a month or more and look a fair amount from the royal treasuries."

"I still can't help worrying though, we ARE her older brothers. You miss her right?"

"Of course! Everyone does, maybe except father. He never really understood women, even young, innocent ones such as Stephanie."

"She sure gave spark to this castle, is a subtle shy way." Samuel looked at William in a far away kind of way. "Where do you think she has gone?"

"You know I don't know, she would've told both of us if she was going to tell anyone."

"But you do have you suspicions."

"Of course."

"Like…?" Samuel said ringing his hands.

William walked over and closed the door that was previously ajar. He sat down next to Samuel on a chair next to his bed and leaned closer, "Christian." He whispered.

"Of course! CHRISTIAN!" he almost shouted excitedly.

"Shhh! Keep it down!"

"Ok, ok," he whispered back "but what are you going to do about it?"

"We'll have to bide our time. If we left now she would have to marry Lord Masheder. And I will not have her married to him, I would prefer her to be a spinster, thankyou very much."

"Yeah but I still think we should save her."

"She will be fine with Christian. I promise you, we were all once great friends. He wouldn't hurt her, he is mighty strong but he would never, not in the entire world, hurt Stephanie. You say they way he always looked at her."

"I guess you have a point. Well this has been a mighty fine chat but I must be off brother old pal." He smiled buoyantly and strode out the door.

"Goodnight Sam." He said shaking his head.

"Night!" he said from down the corridor.

"Close the door next time!" William called after him but Samuel was already gone.

Shaking his head he retreated back into his room, closing the door and sitting down to write a letter, Christian had to know the updates on the current situation. Even though William had acded confident that Stephanie was alright, he had his own fears. But along with it came hope and belief, hope that all would turn out right and belif that it would. _Yes, it would be fine._

Jem, Tim, Stephanie and Peter were out on a picnic. It had rained the last week and a half and being cooped up inside was vexing to everyone. Peter had only come along because of the promise, he certainly had looked smug when she had asked him.

At odd moments she would feel odd tingling up her spine like someone was watching so she glanced around but say no one looking at her. The third or forth time this happened she looked straight at Peter and he was staring at her. It was quite unnerving.

Sitting under the tree was nice and it was only a quarter of an hour out from the city, with wildflowers all around the sweet aromas were intoxicating and made her feel almost sleepy.

"How 'bout some croquet!" Tim yelled pulling mallets, balls and pegs out of his saddle bags from his tall, 16 hand steed.

"Yeah! Great idea!" Jem replied.

Stephanie just nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "Sure.".

They had an amusing and pleasurable time playing croquet but Peter looked at Stephanie far too many times for her liking and by the end of the third or fourth game they were all tired.

"Stephanie, what a pleasant surprise. Out of the castle already?" Christian dismounted and walked towards her.

"Of course, being inside has taken its toll."

"Yes, yes and you could never sit still for more than four minutes if I can recall correctly."

"Right, so, we were just playing a game or two of croquet."

"As I can rightly see. May I have a word Steph?"

"Go for it."

"And a walk?"

"Isn't that pushing it a bit?" but she still walked over and linked her arm with his outstretched one.

"I've received a letter from someone about you."

"Who?"

"William."

"William! How is he?"

"He is fine. Worried, but fine."

"and father is angry?"

Christian nodded.

"I assumed as much. And how is Samuel?"

"He is in good health, also worried."

"That's excellent!"

"But you didn't tell me something."

"what?"

"It was lord masheder."

"Yes, I was supposed to be engaged to him."

"He is the second richest noble, and fourth family from the crown."

"I realise this. Is William coming here?"

"Maybe. He is unsure wether it is a wise decision."

"It is not, but he should still come." She smiled lightly, still worried about the situation.

"He enclosed a letter for you."

"Sweet of him."

"Quite." He handed her a think envelope. "I shall leave you now to read it." she nodded, broadly grinning and he smiled back, kissed her hand and walked back to the other men.

_Dearest Stephanie,_

_I hope this reaches you in good condition, we are all worried deeply about our dear sister and cordially wish thou good luck in thou travels. _

_If you are reading this I am assuming you are with your Christian, you are in good capable hands and hold tight I shall be with you soon enough._

_Father is furious, and has spies all over the continent looking for you, do NOT stray out of doors or divulge your true identity, it has been decreed that thou shall be dragged back here. Dead or alive. Fathers cruelty has reached new heights. _

_I shall not go on any further in case I have spent ten minutes writing a letter which shall not reach thee, please reinforce my wishes to Christian and instruct him to write a reply swiftly and make hast._

_Samuel sends his love as I send mine. _

_Thou Dearest Brother,_

_William Norman_

_Oh and destroy this letter as soon as you receive it, I may be disowned as heir if it is found I am communicating with thou._

Scrunching the note and tearing it to tiny pieces as she threw it on the ground and walked back to dally away the afternoon.

Walking back to their picnic spot, voices came clearly into earshot. "Why do you have to steal MY property?" Came Peters voice.

"I never knew you two were so close, next time I shant be so ignorant." Christian replied

"Forget about it, just stop being near her."

"Never. And i should be the one warning you about getting to close to her, I am not blind. I have seen what has happened between you and the madiens of court!" Christian spoke in passionate spite.

"You see more devils than vast hell can hold."

"But when the devils come too close only angels can contridict such immoral actions."

Stephanie came into view, Peter and Christian were having a heated descussion, Jem and Tim were nowhere to be seen. They both stopped and looked up as she approched.

"What were you descussion in my absence?" She spoke nervously.

"A matter of no importance." Peter snapped curtly.

"I think you must be off now Lord Peter."

"Why? We were just having a bit of fun."

"The fun is over." Tim said, sidling back into view with Jem hot on his heels.

"Come Jem, Tim, let us talk about your recent pranks, I might teach you something new."

"I thought you had taught us all you had too know." Jem said reprochfully while Tim sat down.

"I taught you everything you know, but I havnt taught you everything I know." Steph replied her eyes sparkling with glee.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, It's scary that I have posted (in total) nine chapters in my other stories since I updated this one! Sad yes I know. Everyone who likes this, read "To shimmer or shine" by ME! Coz it's the same but different, ok really I just think people should give it a chance…**

**Thanks:**

li'l bling bling

Lady Vampyre

GreatMotherG

hoolihoopgrl131

dragon5745- Thanks heaps for reviewing I kinda forgot to update and you helped me lots!


	8. Part one Chapter Eight: Burning Bridges

_( WARNING: hottyjessy will thoroughly disapprove contains kitchen hottyjessy, you are forewarned. Everybody else read on… also there is a bit of violence, dw nothing goring but a bit scary...)_

_Never presume you can dictate anybody but yourself…

* * *

_

Over the next few days a darkness seemed to consume Stephanie's mind and although Christian was near she could feel the conflict growing ever closer. She hardly saw Christian and although she was sure she had done nothing to offend him she was quiet distraught at being left alone in her chambers.

After four days she felt horrible, not being able to go outside and being a hermit crab she finally cracked and at about four in the morning, picked the lock, and walked down to the gardens in the early morning light.

She sat down on the ground next to a stone bench, on the grass next to the flowerbeds. Suddenly on a strange whim, she raked her hands through the dirt.

"What in gods name are you doing?"

Looking behind her she saw Peter standing behind her, anger looming across his handsome features.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't stay cooped up in that room any longer."

"No I don't mean going outside. Who would think to be out here this early, Why are you on the ground? You have MUD on you." He stated incredulously.

"Mud never hurt anybody."

"It relates you to a common peasant."

"And what is wrong with peasants, they are what your kingdom is comprised of. Have you even ever spoken to one."

"But why would I wish to communicate with peasants?"

"You are a monarch! How could you not? What has happened to you? Now you wont even look at someone of a lower class or get dirty, you are not the same."

"I am a prince, I can do what I want. I am allowed to change."

"But look how you turned out! Take this." She picked up a handful of dirt and threw it at his face, stood up and walked huffily off.

"Come back here this instant!" he yelled after her. She only picked up her pace in response, he quickly walked after her, "Do not dare to disobey me! I am the prince." He started to run after her as she entered the entrance hall, she ran and the game began. Sprinting down corridors, he was gaining and she slowly losing speed. Panting she looked behind her and he was no more than a foot behind her. She suddenly dodged into a different corridor. The hall of paintings. She stopped and hid behind the door, carefully not breathing. A second later her entered, slamming the door, and she retracing her steps walked back out the door, he realized what she had done a second too early for her and grabbed her arm.

"How dare you." His eyes glinted as he pushed her against the wall.

"This isn't funny anymore Peter." She was afraid to breath and could not look him in the eye. His arm snaked its way around her petite waist.

"My dearest, it wasn't funny to begin with, you are mine."

"I beg to differ."

"You are my property now. You shall do as I wish from now on." Her knees gave way from beneath her and she leant her full weight onto his arm and started to shake slightly.

"Look at me." She shook her head slightly, "LOOK AT ME!" his arm that was grasping her arm let go, slapped her lightly across the face.

"Never." Her defiant streak coming through, she raised her chin and looked above his head. She breathed in deeply.

"You insolent little…." His voice was cut off by another deep masculine one from behind them.

"Prince Peter Jacob, I think that I quite enough." A hand was placed upon Peters shoulder and he instantly dropped her, she slid to the ground. The mans hard voiced softened as he knelt beside her shaking form, "Are you alright?"

"Perfect." Her eyes glazed over as she put her head in her hands and began to shake more violently.

"We must get you out of here. Would you mind going to my parlor or yours?" his deep voice tenderly asked, his almost black eyes looked into her far away ones.

She was still in shock from what had almost happened, and nodded distantly, he was unsure of whether she had heard him or not. But regardless, pulled her up and, carefully avoiding her waist where Peter had held her, led her into her chambers and into a chair. She soon had a cup of tea in her hand but her eyes had a far away glaze still too them.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly from next to her.

"No one of consequence." She seemed to come out of her daze, looking at him she sighed. "Who are you?"

"Just a man wanting to help a lady."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yes, why don't you?"

"Of course I do, just tell me your name, then maybe I will consider telling you mine."

"Viscount Ralph Louis Halston, of the Halston house. Now your turn."

"Technically I am not supposed to tell anyone my name, so I shall only give you my first name."

"So…?"

"Stephanie."

"I always said if I had a girl child I would name her Stephanie."

"Glad to know you approve."

"Of course my lady Stephanie. Stephanie, Steph'nie, Stephie, Steph…" he had black hair to match his eyes and it came out of his low ponytail as he shook his head laughing. She laughed back and soon they were laughing so out of control that the servants looked on, shaking their heads.

"so are you friends with the prince?"

"Peter and my relationship is a bit odd right now."

"So I can tell."

"My whole life is pretty messed up right now."

"Then I will help you straighten it out! Right now!" he looked at her enthusiastically, retying his hair, with its purple ribbon.

"Right now?"

"Yes! Lets start now, straighten up all the quarrels you've had in the past. Renovate your life! We shall be sure to Rebuild your burnt bridges, so to speak."

"I can think of many people I've quarreled with. Most of whom are either far too hard to get to or far too important to confront. And I like my bridges burnt, that way the other cannot cross it while my back is turned."

"Yes but I still believe you should build, not destroy. Let us start then, how about everybody dislikes and is of no particular station, Lady Alexis Daryl of Bathroom."

"I think you mean Kitchen." She stated skeptically.

"Hardly." He winked. And grabbed her hand, pulling her towards lady Alexis's quarters.

"Now?"

"There is no time like the present."

"Touché."

"I have one question before I go inside. Purple is illegal, unless you have permission to wear it. Why purple?"

"I never said I wasn't one speaking terms with the royal family, the Queen and I are friendly and she requests I wear at least one thing purple each day."

"Intersing.." They were rightoutside her quarters.

"I am right here behind the door alright? Good. And one more thing, there is a quote you should be aware of, before you go inside, it is very famous and by a man named Virgil. 'Fortune favors the brave'." Smiling even wider he opened the door for her, pushed her in and the door clunked shut behind her.

"I dislike you immensely." Alexis spoke as soon as Stephanie walked inside. Lady Alexis was sitting at a desk.

"Pray, tell me why, if I may be so bold as to inquire?" Steph spoke in a cocky, confident manner.

"You bewitch all men that are around you." She simply said, cleaning under her nails.

"Hardly." I scoffed back.

"Dare you speak so to me!" she said, becoming flustered.

"And have you any power of me?" Stephanie simply shrugged coolly.

"Of course I do!" Standing suddenly, the chair falling from behind Alexis's chubby, well built body she was becoming more ill at ease.

"That was a rhetorical question. You don't." she raised her eyebrows and shoulders simultaneously.

"I am favored by the Queen. I could squash you like a bug."

"Go ahead."

"I will! And I shall both princes running after me."

Stephanie bowed mockingly, "Be my guest." She smiled and left out of a side door.

She smiled and under her breath added _And so the bridges burn. _Trumpets blared loudly from somewhere outside, resounding off the walls of the stone castle. Walking to a window she glanced outside to see who was arriving, it was almost ten o'clock. Familiar colors met her eyes and she rushed downstairs where she would hopefully see her brother for the first time in weeks.

Rushing forward towards the huge carriage she stopped at one side of the long red carpet, her problems ebbing away at the thought of William. The carriage door opened.

Her smile fell and her blood ran cold, the adrenaline from telling Alexis off was seeping from her veins at who stepped out of the carriage.

Father.

* * *

**Thankyou to everybody! my schools out for ever so im extatic. this chapter is rather cynical but i guess its better than nothing, bear with me, hope shall glimmer in the next few chaps. i wrote this in one night so there may be a few errors i oversaw. **

**Thanks to my reviewers! its easier for me to thank you in my stories than reply to each individually if you would like me to thank you again in a personal reply i shall but i truely hope this is good enough.**

**WildPixieChild- thanks! your soo sweet**

**Masked Dragonfly 0926- well now its closer to merry christmas! thanks and did i mention ADD ME ON HOTMAIL awesome cool. thnx ect ect**

**Lady Vampyre-this took ages, well i think it did neway, i mean to update, did i mention that... thanks for the review! **

**l'il bling bling**


End file.
